The Biggest by Carmen Sandiego
by LBStar
Summary: During the episode Chapter and Verse Carmen steals items relating to the world's most famous stories about orphans and places them on the Swiss alps but at the end of the episode we are left asking if she even put pen to paper yet. Well she did, years later after retiring from being the world's greatest thief.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I know, taking on a new endeavor like this even though I haven t finished any of my other stories yet and I m working on them. I have just had a bit of writer s block for a year or two now. If anyone wants to try their hand at working at any of them I am open to ideas and even a collaboration, especially on some of my older works that haven t been updated in a long while.**_

Before the Heist

When I was just a child I was caught in a fire, where I do not know. All I remember of my life before this fire, in which I lost my parents, was the fact my name was Carmen, I was born on March 1st, 1986 and I happened to be in the city of San Diego, California. All I had left when I was dropped at an orphanage upon being released from the hospital, where I was diagnosed with Smoke induced Amnesia, was my mother s locket.

I was given my name by the women who ran the orphanage in San Fransisco that I would soon find to be my home. She felt that it had a nice ring to it. And so, do I. That is where I had stayed throughout my childhood. I cannot say it was the best orphanage, but far from the worst. No two people I would later hold most dear were placed in what I felt was the worst orphanage there could be to be placed in.

When I had aged out of the system, I had nowhere to go until Acme detective agency came into my life. It was not Acme as it was during my days as a thief, no it was run like your average police agency. No high-tech gadgets, no quick info scans, no C5 corridors, nothing but your wit, your know how, not to mention your connections. I had joined in the year 1985, with my solo days I took risks some risks that the higher ups thought were too great but they could not deny that my methods got the results that they hoped for.

I had quickly flown through the ranks being placed on bigger and bigger cases until I was 19 and placed on one with Suhara, who would eventually become a mentor to be teaching me new things that I never knew before. Things like patience, peace, Zen training, even fighting styles I didn t know. Though this partnership didn t last long soon boring of the attachment soon after I had run out of challenges from the man. I had returned to my solo career at the age of 20 but the peace was only to last a few months.

When working on the Maelstrom case I was approached by the inspector of my little corner of Acme to help field test the new Computerized Holographic Imaging Educational Facilitator or Chief for short. In hindsight they realized putting a brand-new robot that hasn t seen real field work yet on a case like Maelstrom s wasn t the wisest, but I will admit that he did come in handy with the case and I might not have caught Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom without him, it was on this case that I first used the info scan, and subsequently realized that you have to be specific if you want the things to be quick.

Though something Maelstrom had said to me on this case wouldn t stop rattling in my head even to this day, We are two sides to the same coin detective... only I will admit that the allure of the heist compels me. And right now, you are trying to steal my freedom! Even I don t quiet remember what drove me to being the thief that I was before I sat to right this memoir of my thieving days, but I can tell you this, what he said drove me to be the best, and to not harm anyone or anything with my heists. Too many priceless works were destroyed in his quest for riches and far too many died in the process. Though for me even one life lost was too much. Even at twenty years old I had seen more action, more danger, more death than your average police officer.

I had left Acme on the Eve of my twenty-third birthday, a mere three years after the Robotic Chief became the one that we know today, he never did use that body again after the Maelstrom conviction.

I feared every day that I was a thief that was Maelstrom said was true, but with the help of a certain detective I never did become that foul man. But that is a story for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Many Detectives**_

I remember the first detective Acme ever sent after me once I left. Suhara, I had never felt sorrier for the man and tried to keep so far from him far more so than the other detectives they sent.

Though I had tried hard to keep away from my old mentor, it was like trying to out run your memories, near impossible to do for long. Suhara knew things about me since we worked together for so long, both as partners and working similar cases, mentor and mentee, to partners, to friends, to family. He knew so much about who I was and how I thought. He knew where I would run and where I would strike next.

He only chased me for about a year before it got too hard for him I guess, I know it was hard for me too. Once he had retired I never saw him again for a number of years. I was nervous when he worked that case, but that is a story for another time.

The next ten to twenty Acme detectives that they thought could catch me seemed to blend together. Some could barely figure out the rather easy clues that I left. Some could but it took them far longer than should have been necessary and I would be long gone by what should have been the end of the chase.

I had amassed over three million dollars that I started laundering and investing to make more and more until I made V.I.L.E. (Villains International League of Evil) grow to be the leading organization of crime it was during my thieving day.

I only had one close call with a detective who got lucky. I was caught in Morocco, by one Lee Jorden, or so he thought. I let him believe he had beat me, but as any good game player would do, I let him think he won to lower his guard and made my win rather simply. In all before I got assigned the brother and Sister duo of Zach and Ivy I had around a hundred different detectives on my tail and none ever got as close as they did without a lot of help.

Granted there were times where I had to help my favorite detectives but they were few and far between. And that is what I enjoy, when I don t have to make things easy just so the game can begin, or even end.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chase Is On

One of my best days when I was running as a thief was when Ivy started the chase. It started in Mexico and ended in New Orlenes where I just managed to shake her or so I thought but I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let's go back to Mexico. Back to where the best years of my life started.

I had just taken the Pyramid of the Sun. Weirdly enough ACME didn't send her she had been out on vaction in Mexico. She latchen onto the bottom step of the Pyramid and didn't let go until I noticed her on the Pyramid and I had to set it down in the middle of the Arizona desert. I had seen then that my tank was low, and had to set down and there I ran, this girl whom I didn't know was chasing me and I heard as she comindered a motorcycle saying "ACME detective agentcy I need your motorcycle." She chased me through New Mexico, gaining on me through Texas and without realizing it she was so close to catching me before I ran through a trafficing ring in New Orlenes, Louisana. That might have been the most dangerous thing I had ever lead her through on any of her solo chases of me without even realizing it.

The chase had lasted for a few days as I tried to shake this "ACME Junior Detective Ivy" By traveling all over the states we passed through though all without any such luck. She was stuck to my trail like glue until that trafficing ring. When I finally found out Ivy refused to tell me if it was drugs or somethingelse, the girl out right refused to answer. All she told me really is that they had been delt with. It made me so scared that I hadn't let the woman out of my sight for a solid month unless she was in the bathroom. Even then it was hard to think about her being out on cases without the suspect being me but that didn't come for a number of years.

That one chase was the start of the greatest years of my life.

The very next day Ivy was assigned to my case because she was the detective that got the closest to catching me in a very long time.

But that is a story or another time...

Until next time player... 


End file.
